In His Sister's Arms
by SleaterKinney
Summary: What happens when bella tells edward she is in love with a girl and doesnt love him anymore ALICE/BELLA rated M better safe then sorry RAWR i dont know what to do with this story?help is apreciated
1. Chapter 1

****

In His Sister's Arms

__

Crystal =D

I was met in the lounge by a saddened Edward, I was over at his side in a thoughts lingered to did he he Kill her?. I placed my hand on his cool chest, his head sunk and he opened his mouth.

Edward deliberated for a moment before deciding to tell Alice; his head still down, he could trust her couldn't he. "it's... Bella" he finally managed to whisper out. It was so hard to say her nodded her face filled with worry waiting for me to go on. Edward took a deep breath even though he didn't need oxygen "'t. ....Anymore" He said Feeling crushed. He suddenly concentrated on Alice's Thoughts _"blue,...red,oooh yellow would look so good on me ... with black... no a black cocktail dress very short,...with black heels" I thought _"odd" Edward murmured after reading Alice's thoughts

_why is she thinking about clothes at this moment? _

I tried really hard to think about other things then what my latest vision last night showed me, My mind suddenly heard Edwards had Bella done!?! my mind raced. I hugged Edward tightly I didn't know what to say, without making him hurt more.I was oddly relieved that Bella wasn't hurt "why" I whispered scared to say it any louder. What did he know? The worriness must of showed on my face by now.

Edward looked up into Alice's worried eyes "she...Bella. said she is in love with someone else" he muttered sadly. Bella was in love with someone shut his eyes, not wanting me to see the pain in his eyes.

__

what am I going to do?.What is there to do?who was she in love with?.

I, feeling guilty placed my hand upon Edwards Shoulder trying to comfort him,but my emotions took over me "edward im..so sorry you knew my visions" I trailed off

"but you did'nt say she fell in love with a girl" Edward hissed raising his tone distressed.

__

Someone is

.

"I...Have to ..hunt" he said immediately rushing past me, disappearing into the forest.

I stood there deserted feeling once again guilty I knew who that girl .Edward's sister., I heard footsteps and turned my head in the direction of the .It was Bella. I suddenly froze, transfixing my eyes to her.

Bella wiped away the stray tears that fell on her cheek. She saw Alice, Her pixie-like features and short spiky hair gave her away, Bella could still never not be able to be amazed by the goddess that stood before her, from the moment she had layed eyes on this utterly beautifully pale creature she knew she could never take her eyes of just stood there afraid what she would do to Alice if she went any further, Edward wouldn't please her too afraid, But Alice pleased her every night it was her

she thought about while she touched herself relieving the burning that had consumed her.

I saw Bella .I'm Going to kill him.I quickly but graciously skipped over to Bella hugging her my hands securely around her waist."Bella" I whispered urgently my face buried in her hair i could smell the strawberry shampoo she used but it was nothing compared to her scent "are you okay?"

"no its Edward he is so upset that's not what I wanted"she sobbed her lips brushed my neck as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I shuddered the moment her lips touched my cold skin causing me to hug her closer my hands slowly sliding down to her hips "Bella"I scolded lightly "you know he is a well known over-reactor he will get over this" I cooed wrapping my arms tighter around her hips relishing every second I was this close to her .

Bella felt Alice's hands slowly move down lower tightening their grip around my hips and she Craved it, she loved every minuet of it, every second of it, She didn't know how much longer she could take she had to tell Alice but she couldn't bear the consequence if Alice didn't feel the same she would have lost two people she cared about and the latter she might lose would kill her. Bella started to think about all the things she wanted to do to Alice thinking of the best way to tell her, to **show ** clenched her fists to keep herself from grabbing Alice's firm round arse

I felt Bella;s head move closer to my neck; her head turning so once again her warm lips were on my neck, but this time they didnt leave.I couldn't wait for her any longer.I didn't want to.I wouldn't. I smiled slyly pulling away from her slightly to look in her warm chocolate eyes "Bella what were you just thinking about" I purred seductively I pointed to my head "the visions" I whispered.

Bella thought for a moment.

__

what had Alice seen?, Had she seen me doing those things to her?. Was it going to happen?

Bella shook the inappropriate thoughts about Alice out of her couldn't confess her feelings she just couldn't take the chance of losing Alice forever. "I-I was thinking of Edward" She lied.

My face fell slightly, I forced a smile "oh" I muttered my hands sliding back up to her waist. I cursed myself for thinking the girl she was in love with was me, why didn't I know I felt so blind, was it rose? I felt my stomach tie into knots. I am jealous I realised and it felt bad, it wasn't rose how could it be.I knew I was starting to panic but I kept a calm composure.I was so sure."Bella I love you so muc..." I stoped, having a vision and smiled I took my hands off her.

"Alice W-what did you see" Bella asked nervously knowing she had just had a vision. She took a step back but of course Bella being horribly uncoordinated stumbled closing her eyes readying the impact but instead was caught in the oddly comforting arms of Alice unharmed.

I lay Bella on the ground sitting on her torso my hands on either side of her head. I leaned in closer.I had to have her. I had to have Bella. "are you sure you want to know?."I purred seductively my lips brushed past her ear. I could feel her heart pumping harder her blood flowing through her veins.I suddenly thirsted for her I tried to keep my eyes open, unblinking until the thirst went.

"alice what did you see" Bella said worried although her arms went around my waist her fingers fumbling around nervously

" I'll show you" I said half-smiling I moved my lips to her neck kissing her,my hand sliding down to her waist grabbing her my free and running through her tilted her head started rubbing my thigh pulling me down onto her with the arm around my waist

"Alice how did you know oh Alice. Alice" she moaned suddenly feeling idiotic

__

the visions duhh!

my hand caressing her stomach running my fingers up against her rib's

" I Didn't" I confessed pulling myself closer to her "you don't know how long I waited" I moaned slightly, trailing my kisses from her neck to her jaw

I moved back now sitting on her thighs placing my lips onto hers crushing her lips in a kiss, I felt her hands on my back lifting my shirt slowly off me,I helped her and started undoing her blouse "Edward wont be back for at least the weekend" I told bella after just having a vision,"...So What do you want to do?" I asked suggestively kissing her chest.

"everything,anything" Bella whisperd breathlessly before looking down at alice's body

__

oh god she isn't wearing a bra.

"

Alice your not wearing a bra" Bella commented smiling in aprovement, her hand clawing around Alice's back to her chest cupping Alice's breasts

I shuddered at Bella clawing me but once she grabbed my breasts I arched my back slightly "ooh Bella I want you so much" I moaned Before sliding my hand down to her belt buckle,unclipping it sliding it off her throwing it away. I looked up at her biting her lip oh It turned me on so much.I could already smell her arousal I slid my hand into her panties feeling her wetness.

Bella grabbed Alices hips, waist , arse,breasts and anything else she could she bucked her hips onto Alice's fingers as she felt her cool fingers slide

into her. It felt better then anything else she had else that she had done. She clenched her toes as she felt her climax happening "Alice, Alice oh god Alice" she moaned loudly.

I only went faster closing my eyes My Lips reclaimed hers, I felt her muscles clenching up, I slipped iin another finger into her before she went limp. I took my hand out of her. I licked my fingers clean and oh my god she tasted so good better then any blood I had even better then her blood "Bella I love you so much"I

moaned in between kisses

"I love you too Alice I have always loved you" Bella confessed before slyly sliding her hand into Alice's pants.

I gasped under Bella's touch, I was in total ecasty Suddenly I felt another prsecene in the room I looked over at the door. was back.

Edwards mouth dropped open,

__

Was that Bella?.Bella under Alice?.Bella in Alice's Arms.?Bella in his sister's arms?

"Bella" Edward called out frantically, "Alice" he couldn't believe his eyes he clenched his fists.

"Edward?" Bella gasped reluctantly taking her hand out of Alice's pants still Alice on top of her.

"NO ALICE IM NOT LEAVING"Edward yelled defiantly after reading my thoughts.


	2. Slaughter

**This isn't really so much as a chapter. The story just needed an ending and D: read on *tear***

**~Crystal**

Alice:

While Edward was standing shocked, angry, full of rage. I took It upon myself to dress Bella and myself quickly my eyes never leaving his. I reached out my hand helping Bella up, hugging her tightly "Edward you-you …what are you doing back?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

He just growled in response his fingers curled into the palm of his hands. Then I saw it. But it was too late. I felt Edwards teeth sinking into my neck. I hissed in pain trying to push him off me hearing Bella's screams. "I love you Bella!" I managed to groan out until my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber never to wake again...

Edward:

I roared turning to Bella. "And you, you dare cheat on me?!" I lunged onto Bella pinning her against the floor. "Edward... kill me..." she whispered. I was taken back. She wanted to die? Then I would give her what she wants. I sank my already bloody teeth into Bella's chest ripping her apart. I groaned as I drank every last drop of her blood. I stood up from the crouching position I was in and smiled laughing. I didn't even see Jasper as he lunged onto me sinking his teeth into me....

**Happy my happy joy joy Edward got what he deserved -.- Thanks for reading. If you are interested in Alice/Bella stories check out my profile. ^_^**


End file.
